Mi peor pero mejor aniversario
by Alisaness Cullen
Summary: Reneesme se despierta esperando que este sea el mejor aniversario desde que se caso con Jake pero las cosas no resulta como esperaba al despertar esta sola en la n una nota de Jake que dice que tenia que salir y regresara tarde Como terminara todo?


**Titulo: **Mi peor pero mejor aniversario

**Nombre/Nick del autor:** Alisaness

**Summary:** Reneesme se despierta esperando que este sea el mejor aniversario desde que se caso con Jacob pero las cosas no resulta como esperaba al despertar esta sola en la cama. Como terminara todo?

**Pareja:** Reneesme y Jacob

**Rating** k+

**Número de palabras: **8914

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov Reneesme**

Al despertarme esta mañana pensaba que sería el mejor de mis días, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba sola en la cama me moví y vi una nota a mi lado, intente buscar a Jacob por la habitación pero no estaba, agarre la nota y la leí.

**Mi amor tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes intentare volver temprano. Te amo Jake**

No lo podía creer era el tercer aniversario con él desde nuestra boda y el ya no se acordaba, tenía la ilusión de que este día sería tan especial como lo habían sido las dos celebraciones anteriores.

Pero no el se había ido, justo hoy el día que más lo necesitaba, quería pasar todo el día con el no me importa que no hubiéramos salido, solo quería estar con él cerca de su cuerpo, protegida bajos sus brazos pero no eso no iba a suceder hoy. Quería llorar…. Gritar o maldecir pero no ninguna de las tres me consolaría. Así que me levante fui hasta la nevera y busque el tarro de helado de chocolate que había comprado el día anterior, ese tarro que tenía pensado compartirlo con mi esposo en nuestro aniversario, pero ya que él no estaba me lo comería yo solo busque una cucharilla me dirigí hasta mi habitación y me metí en mi cama.

Justo antes de acabarme el tarro de helado mientras veía la Tv me empecé a sentir mal, me levante de mi cama corriendo y fui hasta el baño con una mano en mi estomago y la otra en mi boca me agache frente al wáter y vomite todo el helado era lo único que había comido así que ahora mi estomago estaba vacío.

Jake me había dejado en nuestro aniversario…. el helado me callo mal… que podía ser peor?

Me levante un poco aturdida después de haber vomitado lo único que tenía mi estomago justo antes de llegar al lavabo para cepillarme mis dientes resbale y en el intento de agarrarme de algo para no caer al suelo me doble un dedo.

Maldije mil veces a Jacob, estaba cansada de decirle que secara el suelo después de salir de la ducha, pero no, él parecía un perro dejando todo mojado después del baño. Me quede hay un rato tirada soportando el dolor de mi dedo mientras seguía maldiciendo a Jacob.

Vale, seria que este día podía ser peor? Me había levantado con el pie izquierdo? Tenía que quedarme todo el día en mi cama? En mi aniversario? Fruncí el ceño al recordar que era mi aniversario y yo seguía pensando en el imbécil de Jacob.

Me levante con cuidado de no volver a tropezar y fui hasta mi cama, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero el dolor de mi dedo resaltaba entre los demás. Me senté en la cama agarre el teléfono que tenía en mi mesita de noche y le marque a mi madre al segundo tono escuche la voz de mi madre contestar.

_Hola cariño? Felicidades por tu aniversario _- Se sentía muy emocionada. Hubo un silencio mientras pasaban tantas cosas por mi mente – Joder mi madre se acordó de….. mi aniversario? Y Jacob…. Que es mi esposo no? – Un sollozo salió de mis labios inconscientemente.

_Cariño…. Qué pasa?_ Pregunto mi madre un poco preocupada. Se escucharon las voces de tía Alice y tía Rose al fondo preguntándole a mi mamá por mí, respire profundo al recordar que las chicas de la familia Cullen teníamos el acuerdo con nuestros esposos que los sabado eran de chicas, ósea, un día solo para nosotras sin ellos. Pero como mi aniversario este año había caído un sabado me habían dado el día libre.

_Ma…mamá hoy no es… mi día_ - logre decir entre balbuceos. Hubo un silencio muy corto. _Que pasa nena?_ Esta vez era la voz de tía Rose al teléfono.

_Tía podrían cambiar los planes?…. Necesito el día chicas Cullen_ - Un suspiro de frustración salió de mí. Sentía como mi tía le regresaba el teléfono a mi madre y yo en un intento de ponerme un poco más cómoda en mi cama tropecé mi dedo roto, un dolor inundo de nuevo mi cuerpo. Ouch…. Mierda maldije sin recordar que mi madre seguía en línea.

_Reneesme…. que paso?_ – Pregunto mi madre su voz sonaba más fuerte y con mas preocupación de lo normal.

_Mamá el abuelo Carlisle… esta hay?_ - Pregunte a mi madre con voz un poco inquieta ante su reacción

_Si…. Por qué? Reneesme que pasa? Me estas preocupando cariño?_- Pregunto mi madre ya desesperada – Solté un sonoro suspiro al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

_Nada mamá…. Solo que al salir del baño resbale y me doble un dedo, me duele mucho y quería saber si el abuelo podría venir a ver mi dedo._ – Intente hablar lo más tranquila que pude aunque no entendía de donde salía esa tranquilidad justo en estos momentos, cuando lo que menos quería era estar tranquila.

Escuche un suspiro de tranquilidad por parte de mi madre lo que hacía que yo me tranquilizase un poco también. _Vamos para allá cariño…. Espéranos…. No salgas de tu cama._ - Dijo mi madre su tono de voz ya había cambiado de nuevo, se me dibujo una medio sonrisa en los labios al ver que mi madre seguía tan preocupada de mi como cuando era pequeña, cerré el teléfono y recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sabía que el abuelo Carlisle ya estaba jubilado, pero el siempre estaba para nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos, no importa la hora que fuese. Me fui a vestir para cuando llegaran no quería que me consiguieran en pijama aun menos mi tía Alice, le daría un ataque de moda y no estaba segura si hoy lo podía soportar aunque me gustaban sus ataques pero hoy….. no lo se.

Me puse unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa de tirantes rosa y descalza me gustaba esa sensación del suelo cálido en mis pies ya que vivíamos cerca de la playa. En menos de lo que pensé tocaron el timbre de mi casa y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Me quede en shock cuando vi entrar por la puerta de mi casa a: Carlisle, Alice, mamá, papá, Rose, Esme, Jasper y Emmet. _To…. Toda… la familia…Cullen aquí?_ Logre decir casi tartamudeaba, y de inmediato sentí una lluvias de preguntas sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza estire mi brazo al frente con la palma de mi mano abierta ¡NO! Fue todo lo que dije cuando un silencio de inmediato inundo la sala de mi casa. Abrí los ojos con calma y vi a todos sorprendidos ante mi reacción, vi a mi abuelo Carlisle casi al frente de mí.

Abuelo me doble un dedo - le dije mientras extendía mi mano enferma.

Que estarías haciendo con ese dedito nessie? – pregunto Emmet con picardía

Ouch. Escuche mientras me volteaba vi a Emmet sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Rose le susurraba un ¡Cállate tonto! Y él le dibujaba un puchero en su boca. Al ver esa imagen mis labios se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa esta vez un poco mejor que la anterior.

Sabía que no me gustaba ver a toda mi familia junta en estas circunstancias, pero también sabía que necesitaba el cariño y el apoyo de cada uno de ellos. Tampoco me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero aprendí a vivir con ello mediante iba creciendo o por lo menos me sentía cómoda si era con mi familia.

Tío Jasper. Siempre era el que nos tranquilizaba a todos, nos daba paciencia o fuerzas para seguir, siempre lo veía muy calmado, y bien que necesitaba esa calma él, teniendo a tía Alice a su lado. Pero creo que esa calma era gracias a su trabajo, él era psicólogo.

Tía Alice. Siempre estaba alegre y planeando cosas divertidas que hacer. Recuerdo cuando planeo mi boda, ¡fue espectacular! Creo que una sola vez la vi triste y fue cuando tía Rose perdió el bebé que esperaba. De resto ella siempre esta súper entretenida en su trabajo le encanta. Lleva una agencia de festejos y lo que más le gusta son las bodas.

Tío Emmet. Él siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír gracias a sus ocurrencias, el parece un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Aun no entiendo como Rose lo puede soportar eso debe ser por el amor que se tienen. Tío Emmet encaja perfectamente en su trabajo es entrenador de béisbol de un grupo infantil.

Tía Rose. Ella es súper especial tiene un poco de todos, pero creo que lo que más tiene es paciencia para soportar a Emm. Recuerdo el día que se entero que estaba embarazada. No sé que le preocupaba más? Si decírselo a Emmet? O tener que cuidar de dos niños ella sola? Ya que nos imaginábamos a Emmet haciendo de las suyas. Aunque Rose sigue intentando lo del bebé y tengo sospechas de que mi tía está embarazada pero no ha querido decir nada aun. ¿Que estará esperando?

Sentí una punzada de dolor proveniente de mi dedo lo que me hiso volver a la realidad, el dolor se expandido hasta mi cerebro y de allí a mi estomago lo que me produjo correr de nuevo al wáter y vomitar de nuevo, no sé que, por que mi estomago estaba completamente vacío. Mi madre sostenía mis riso en sus manos mientras mi padre me miraba incrédulo desde el pasillo no se qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y tampoco creía quererlo saber. Me cepille y enjuague bien mi boca y salí de nuevo a la sala a que mi abuelo terminara su trabajo con mi dedo después de haberme revisado detenidamente de que no tenía nada mas roto.

Le indique a mi padre que se sentara en una silla después me senté yo en su regazo, lo que más quería era un abrazo y que mejor que de él, mientras le estiraba la mano a mi abuelo a que siguiera con su cura sin terminar hundí mi cara en el pecho de papá me gustaba mucho su olor el medio un beso sobre mi cabello lo que me hizo sonreírle un poco. Con una de sus manos acariciaba mis rizos mientras con la otra frotaba mi espalda para aliviarme de todo y me unía más a él.

Mis padres? Que puedo decir de ellos? Han sido siempre incondicionales para mí. Mi madre siempre sabía cuando llegar a mi lado y cuando quería estar sola, también sabía cuáles eran esas palabras especiales que debía decir para consolar mis penas, y también estaba siempre en mis mejores momentos. Cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez, estuvo hay consolándome y secando mis lagrimas derramadas por Quill, también recuerdo que estuvo cuando me dieron mi primer beso, soy muy mala mintiendo y mi madre y mis tías me descubrieron así que se lo tuve que contar pero no fue tan malo como yo pensaba, pensé que mi primer beso había sido el mejor momento de mi vida hasta que me case con Jacob Black.

Porque tenía que salir ese idiota en cada uno de mis recuerdos, me enfadaba pensar en el hoy. Un suspiro de enfado por mi recuerdo escapo de mi boca y mi padre me dio otro beso. Subí la mira sin apartarme de su pecho y lo vi, el me mira y vi en sus ojos rabia, miedo, pero sobre todo amor, ese amor que el siempre me había dado.

Mi padre siempre estaba hay conmigo no recuerdo un momento de mi vida sin él, su clases cuando me enseñaba a tocar el piano en sus ratos libres eran muy bonitos esos recuerdos y también recuerdo lo difícil que fue para él, cuando empecé a salir con un chico y cuando Quill me rompió el corazón creí que lo mataría, pero solo fue un susto y creo que eso lo aprendió de mi abuelo Charlie.

Sin darme cuenta mi abuelo Carlisle ya había terminado y estaba recogiendo todo aunque seguía insistiendo que sería conveniente que mañana fuese al médico a que me hiciesen un reconocimiento completo y confirmar que no tenía ningún daño, aunque si persistían los vómitos seria mejor ir hoy mismo, yo asentí para confirmar que había entendido todas sus recomendaciones, me dirigí cerca del oído de papá y le susurre que todo estaría bien. - Que pasa nena? Me pregunto mi padre también en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

Nada papá solo estoy enfadada con Jacob por qué no sé donde está…. y hoy es nuestro…. Si su aniversario completo mi padre me alegraba que él también se acordaba pero a la vez me enfadaba mas por que al parecer el único que no se acordaba era mi querido "esposo" ya no se si se mereciese ese título pero mientras lo llamaría "imbécil".

Se alejo un poco de mí y me regalo una sonrisa torcida esa que nos gusta tanto a mamá y a mí. Tranquila nena. Todo estará bien. Yo intentare hablar con él más tarde haber que le pasa? A mi nena nadie la deja plantada ok.

Sonó el teléfono de mi madre y me hizo perderme por un momento de la conversación mientras veía que ella y mis tías se iban a otra habitación. Recordé la conversación con mi padre No, no papá déjalo el tiene que asumir sus responsabilidades como un caballero. O a caso a ti se te ha olvidado alguna vez un aniversario de ustedes? Mi padre corto nuestras miradas, ahora miraba por la ventana, yo me sorprendí mucho abrí mis ojos tanto que pensé que se saldrían de mis orbitas. Mi padre jamás se puedo a ver olvidado de una cita con mi madre, ellos se amaban tanto, además el era todo un caballero y los caballeros no hacían eso. Mi padre regreso la mirada a mi suspiro y empezó hablar.

Nena casi se me olvida, pero no, no fue así, además…. Ahora no estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti, mi pequeña. Me regalo otra de sus sonrisas, pero esas sonrisas no llego hasta sus ojos, no eran de alegría sabia que le dolía lo que me pasaba.

Asentí con mi cabeza para que supiera que había entendido y en eso salieron mis tías de la habitación echando a todos los hombre de casa, me voltee a mirarlas y vi como mis tías empujaban a sus esposos por la puerta para dejarlos fuera de casa y escuche el chillido de mi tía Alice, Día de chicas recuerdan? solo mujeres Cullen. - Me voltee a mirar a mi papá mientras el se reía de ver las mismas imágenes que veía yo, me levante para que mi padre hiciese lo mismo antes de que algunas de mis tías viniese a por él, vi que mi madre se acercaba entonces abrace a papá y le di un fuerte beso en la mejillas para que se fuese más tranquilo, mi madre llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros y me regalo una sonrisa. Te tienes que ir, lo recuerdas? Le dijo a papá su voz sonaba muy calmada y me sorprendía pero yo los mire y el asintió mientras papá le daba un casto beso a mamá en los labios. Me miro y me regalo un enorme beso en mi cabello. Mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas le dije – Papá déjalo así, ya me encargare yo de él. Por favor no hagas nada. Le roge mientras él me miraba y sabia que le daba rabia lo que yo le pedía en esos momentos. Solo asintió y me regalo otro beso esta vez en la mejilla justo cuando llegaba tía Alice para tirar del brazo de él. Me reí y me acerque a mis abuelos para despedirme de ellos. Carlisle seguía insistiendo en las recomendaciones mientras se despedía de mí. Esme se acerco y se despidió de mi ya que no estaba segura de dejar a todos los hombres hoy solos en casa. Me reí antes las ocurrencias que podían pasar por sus mentes ya que cuando se juntaban todos solos pareciera que Emmet les contagiaba sus emociones y parecían niños.

Me acerque hasta la puerta mientras me despedía de todos vi que mis tías empezaban a reír.

Y yo no me puedo quedar con ustedes chicas? - Preguntaba Emmet mientras se movía como una mujer todas reímos al imaginar a Emmet vestido de mujer con unos buenos tacones y ese musculoso cuerpo, sería un poco extraño, mientras nuestra imaginación volaba con esas imágenes escuchamos a Emmet que maldecía a papá y Jasper quienes lo jalaban por las orejas para poderse ir. Cuando vi que se alejaban me dirigí a mi habitación y me derrumbe sobre mi cama con un dedo entablillado gracias al imbécil de Jacob, tenía los ojos serrados mientras recordaba la vez más bonita que había compartido con jake y fue la noche de boda había sido tan romántico planeando todo y obedeciendo algunos consejos de las chicas Cullen pero los abrí de sorpresa cuando sentí unos movimientos en mi cama, vi que mis tías y mi madre estaban alrededor de mi.

**Pov Bella**

Hoy era día de chicas aunque no me gustaba las ocurrencias de Alice y Rose lo acepte después de casarme con Edward, mi familia era realmente especial y a Alice y Rose no había nadie que se les resistiese solo me puede escapar de esos días cuando Reneesme era muy pequeñita hasta que vieron que las podían incluir en los planes o las veces que aceptaba dejarla con los chicos. Estábamos preparando el desayuno cuando me sorprendió el timbre de mí móvil, era Reneesme hoy no estaría con nosotros por su aniversario. Conteste rápidamente Hola cariño? Felicidades por tu aniversario hubo un silencio y escuche un sollozo de mi hija, hoy no podía estar triste era un día tan especial para ella, mil preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza pero ninguna salió de mi boca. Cariño…. Qué pasa? Fue todo lo que pude decir, estaba preocupada por mi niña.

Ma…mamá hoy no es… mi día – Logro decir mi pequeña y eso me partió el corazón aun no entendía como podía estar tan triste hoy? En seguida pensé Jacob que le habría hecho ese idiota a mi bebé? Mi cara tuvo que tener todos los aspectos necesarios para que Rose me quitara el teléfono sin darme cuenta, vi como hablo y me devolvió el teléfono, mientras le gritaba a Alice que habían cambio de planes y nos íbamos a casa de Reneesme hoy. Volví a agarrar el teléfono poniéndolo cerca de mi oído seguí hablando con mi niña mientras Edward me veía desde la sala con el ceño fruncido quizás pensaba que eran cosas de chicas y por eso no se acerco, tranque la llamada y todo cambio cuando me dirigí a buscar a Carlisle para que fue a revisar a nessie sentí los brazos de mi esposo que me agarraba por la cintura mientras me volteaba hacia él y me preguntaba que pasaba? Le explique a Edward toda la conversación mientras el movía una de sus manos por mi espalada de arriba abajo para que yo me tranquilizase, cuando llegue al punto de por qué necesitaba a Carlisle lo vi correr por el maletín de curas conseguí a Carlisle mientras le explicaba todo nos dirigíamos asía la entrada de la casa me sorprendí al ver que todos estaban montados en los coches mientras Rosalie esperaba en la entrada de la casa haciendo señas para que nos aparásemos. Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos coches y llegamos a casa de mi niña antes de lo que esperaba, la velocidad en la familia Culllen a veces me preocupaba pero en estos momentos me alegraba que no miraran las señales. Intente hacer una pregunta pero todos lo hicimos a la vez lo que produjo que nessie nos parara y explicara con calma los sucedido. La detallaba con la mirada y vi que no tenía nada mas en su cuerpo de su dedo herido, solo escuche un murmullo de Emmet y después un golpe que le había propiciado Rosalie. Miraba a mi hija un poco preocupada mientras su abuelo la revisaba, no sé que estaba pensando pero se le notaba tranquila, hasta que vi que su ceño se frunció y se levanto de la silla corrí detrás de ella cuando vi que se dirigía al baño le sostuve el cabello mientras ella vomitaba, mientras se lavaba la boca le pregunte, ¿Qué te pasa cariño? Solo me respondió que se había comido un helado y le había caído mal al estomago, vi a Edward en el pasillo nos dirigimos los tres a la sala mientras nessie le indicaba a su padre una silla y ella se sentaba en su regazo mientras su abuelo seguía con su trabajo.

Al ver esa imagen recordé cuando ella era pequeña y le gustaba sentarse en el regazo de su padre mientras él la abrazaba, en esas ocasiones que estaba triste y no quería hablar ella buscaba esos momentos con su padre y en la mayoría se quedaba dormida. Vi que estaban hablando entre susurros y me gustaba verlos tan cómplices el uno del otro, mi teléfono sonó en un mensaje de texto y me hizo volver a la realidad, cuando vi que nessie me miraba y vi que el mensaje era de Jacob intente mantener mi rostro tranquilo pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho me dirigí a su habitación y vi que All y Rose me seguían me senté en la cama y abrí el mensaje para leerlo. _Bella tengo que hacer unas cosas y he dejado a nessie sola en casa. Podrías ir a hacerle compañía? No quiero que este sola. J._ No podía creer hasta ahora se preocupaba por mi hija? No podía a ver avisado más temprano? a lo mejor no tendría ahorita un dedo roto. All me quito el teléfono y ella y Rose leyeron el mensaje cuando vi Rose le estaba respondiendo. _Perro sarnoso te arrepentirás. Mueve tu gran culo aquí o veras que te arrepentirás Rosalie._lei la respuesta de Rose y mis labios se tornaron en una especie de sonrisa malvada al ver que ella había escrito lo que todas pensábamos. _Bells, de verdad, no puedo, no se por qué Rose está molesta pero dile que no la page conmigo, ya hablaremos mas tarde. Dile a mi Bella princesa que la amo. J. _

Toda mi sangre se revolvió al ver su último mensaje, no podía creer que la dejara hoy. Le dije a All y Rose es el momento de quedarnos sola en cuanto Carlisle termine necesito que los chicos se vallan quiero hablar con nessie. Sin problemas – chillo Alice. Salimos y ya Carlisle estaba guardando sus cosas vi que nessie y Edward seguían juntos, y las chicas empezaban a empujar a los muchachos afuera de casa. Me hacerque hasta donde estaba mi esposo y mi hija y le dije Te tienes que ir, lo recuerdas? Dirigiéndome a él solo asintió y se despidio de mi antes de que Alice lo sacara fuera. Mientras los despedíamos nos reíamos un rato por las ocurrencias de Emmet , lo vimos mientras se alejaban y ya cuando no pudimos ver su coches cerramos la puerta y nessie ya no estaba respire profundo y nos dirigimos a su habitación para que nos contaba que le pasaba. Estaba acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados nos acostamos alrededor de ella y abrió sus ojos un poco asustada le dirigí una sonrisa esperando que ella empezara a hablar.

**POV Reneesme **

Volví a la realidad al ver a mi tía y recordé que por más bonita que haya sido esa noche sabía que no compensaba la rabia que estaba pasando hoy, vi a mi madre la que me regalo una gran sonrisa. Que ha pasado? Dijeron mis dos tía a la misma vez le enseñe la nota que me había dejado Jake esa mañana y al leerla mis tías decían mil cosas. Sera imbécil? Perro sarnoso como puede hacer esto? No se le podía ocurrir otra forma de joder todo? Mi madre les pidió que se calmaran al verme. Mis ojos me ardían se llenaron de lagrima y sin poderlo evitarlo varias deslizaron por mis mejillas sentí los abrazos de mis tías y de mi madre las que me consolaban en ese momento y se disculpaban por lo que habían dicho.

Tranquilas se merece todas esas cosas y más, pero no soy capaz de decir más cosas que las que ustedes acaban de decir. Un silencio inundo la habitación y Tía Alice lo rompió con uno de esos chillidos normales de ella cuando se le ocurría una idea. Si no podemos salir a hacer nuestro día de chicas fuera, entonces el día vendrá a nosotras aquí todas levantamos una ceja y la mirábamos algo preocupadas, a veces las ocurrencias de mi tía me daban miedo. Nos pusimos a arreglarnos mientras les preguntaba a mis tías y a mi madre si ellas habían tenido un mal aniversario de bodas. Todas se miraron y se reían juntas yo las miraba con una cara de curiosidad al no entender de que se reían. No se rían yo lo estoy pasando muy mal - les dije mientras se me dibujaba un puchero en mi boca, mi madre paro de reír aun agarrándose la barriga y me paso un brazo por el hombro para acercarme a ella.

Cariño todas hemos tenido una mala cita…. Aunque algunas son peores que otra. Y no, nos reíamos de ti, solo que nos acordamos de las nuestras y anqué en su momento la pasamos mal ahora reímos. Creo que la peor fue la de Rose. Rose miro a mi mama con los ojos entre cerrados y le gruño, por lo menos a mi no fue a la que casi la dejan esperando. Alice se reía aun de verlas a las dos pelear. Cállate, tu tampoco la has pasado bien - le dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a Alice. Tu no te esperabas lo que te preparo Jasper - le dijo tía rose. Las mire un poco sorprendida lo que me animo a saber que no era la única que pasaba un mal día. Mire a mi familia a ver quien empezaba su historia. Entonces tía Alice chillo.

**POV Alice/Jasper.**

Eso es mentira bueno solo un poco. - Dijo y empezó Mi peor pero mejor aniversario fue así:

Era mi primer aniversario con Jasper así que no sabía que sucedería? Estaba un poco intrigada por qué haríamos hoy? Y a donde me llevaría mi querido esposo en nuestro primer aniversario como marido y mujer? Veía pasar las horas y Jasper salía y entraba de casa cada cierto tiempo, solo habíamos desayunado juntos y en una de esas entradas a casa no aguante mas y me abalance a los brazos de mi querido esposo, atando mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos a su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos solo quería estar con él, pero él parecía concentrado en otra cosas solo hablaba con Edward y Emmet y eso me desesperaba, sabia que nada bueno podía salir de esas tres mentes cuando se juntaban. El me abrazo y respondió a mis veces pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía mis pies en el suelo de nuevo. Cariño ahora no, estoy un poco ocupado saldremos en la noche a celebrar nuestro día. Dijo tía All mientras imitaba la voz de tío Jasper. Me dirigí a mi cuarto un poco enfadada pero a la vez muy emocionada ya que me había confirmado que no se le había olvidado. Mientras me arreglaba las uñas de las manos y de los pies me preguntaba, que por que no quería estar conmigo hoy? Que no le habría gustado de mi? Estaría fea? No le gustaba mi ropa? Ya no me quería? intente sacudir todas esa preguntas de mi cabeza mientras buscaba la ropa que había comprado para hoy. Era un vestido rosa sin tirantes que me quedaba arriba de las rodillas tenía muchas pedrerías en la parte frontal y con un moño al lado izquierdo me quedaba perfecto era elegante pero no mucho ya que no sabía a dónde me llevaría Jasper. Pero sabía que ha un buen restaurante ya que tenemos gustos muy parecidos, las horas pasaron lenta mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar vi que mi querido esposo se arreglaba muy bien, me quede más tranquila pero nunca deje que me viera. Cuando me llamo para irnos sali de la habitación de tu madre ya que me estaba arreglando hay, con la ayuda de estas locas- dijo señalando a mi madre y a mi tía Rose - porque gracias a mis nervios necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Al salir, Jasper se quedo con la boca abierta mirándome vi que Tu madre y Rose también estaban arregladas por que saldrían esta noche con tu padre y Emmet, nos despedimos y nos marchamos, Al llegar al restaurante para comer con Jasper me sorprendí el restaurante era muy elegante, amplio y eso me hacía saltar de emoción lo que menos me imagine es que en la mesa nos estaban esperando las parejas de tus Tíos, comimos los 6 juntos y yo estaba un poco triste ya que no era lo que me imaginaba, terminamos de comer pagamos la cena y Jasper se levanto ofreciendo me su mano para que yo hiciese lo mismo nos despedimos, nos dirigimos al coche. Jasper vendo mis ojos hasta que sentí que paramos en un lugar no sabía que me podía esperar después de la decepción de la cena, me agarro suavemente y me ayudo a bajar del coche, caminamos y cuando paro destapo mis ojos y estaba al frente de una pequeña embarcación para nosotros dos solo, el navego y nos dirigimos a una pequeña isla solitaria se podrían ver algunas parejas pero muy lejos de nosotros, el extendió una manta y vimos las estrellas toda la noche. Más nada? Cuenta los detalles que faltan! Interrumpió tía Rose chillando. Vale si aparte de ver las estrellas hice el amor con Jasper creo que fue la mejor ves que lo hicimos en el ambiente se podía sentir el cariño y el amor que nos expresábamos.

Me gusto tanto como termino la cita de mi tía después de todo. Pero quería seguir escuchando así que mire a tía Rose y a mamá haber quien espesaría, mamá me sonrió y empezó a hablar.

**POV Bella/Edward**

Tu padre tenía que hacer turnos largos en el hospital ya que faltaban varios doctores y bueno, aunque en toda la semana estuvo muy cariño sabía que no me gustaba la situación. Ese día tu padre entraba un poco más tarde así que se paro muy temprano y hizo el desayuno me despertó con un beso en el cuello mientras yo abría los ojos, lo vi frente a mí, ya con su vestimenta de trabajo me senté en la cama y el puso la bandeja sobre mis pierna, allí había un desayuno delicioso junto a una rosa roja, a tu padre no se le perdía ningún detalle. Me miro nos felicitamos y se despido ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, yo desayune y fui a tu cuarto, ya tu existías en nuestras maravillosas vidas, estabas acurrucadita en tu cama al sentir mis pasos te despertaste y saltaste sobre mi nos dirigimos a arreglarnos ya que tus tías vendrían temprano y te marcharías con tía Rose al terminar de arreglarme, tía All tenía planes, tus tías llegaron mientras yo arreglaba algunas cosas en casa empezamos a arreglar lo que usaría esa noche tu dabas saltitos detrás de All ya que también querías probarte todo lo que pasaba ante tus ojos. Use un vestido Azul que se ajustaba a mi cuello y sobre el pecho era corte V al final tenía un bello broche de plata, el vestido me llegaba a las rodillas y llevaría el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje ya que eso no se lo podía negar a tus tías, pasaron las horas me termine de arreglar y tú te fuiste junto a tus tías mientras yo esperaba a tu padre.

Seguían pasando las horas y tu padre no aparecía, me estaba preocupando y a la vez decepcionando, ya estaba decidida a acostarme porque pensé que tu padre no aparecería y que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Cuando en eso sentí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse me asome a las escaleras y era tu padre traía una cara de agotado así que pensé que no saldríamos, me saludo y se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha se cambio, cuando salió yo me quite el abrigo que llevaba para que el viera mi vestido se quedo en shock me gustan esas reacciones en el me beso y jalo de mi mano hasta llegar al coche fuimos a un restauran muy lujoso a cenar sabía que no gustaba que gastara mucho dinero pero él decía que estas fechas valían la pena más si lo pasaba conmigo, después de cenar pago la cuenta y nos volvimos al coche paro en una tienda de dulce y lo vi salir con una bolsa que llevaba con mucho cuidado, se subió de nuevo al coche, poniendo la bolsa en el asiento trasero.

Nos dirigimos a el prado que tanto nos gustaba vi que sacaba algunas otras cosas más del maletero, nos fuimos al prado el extendió una manta mientras se sentaba en ella me señalo que me sentara adelante entre sus piernas me abrazo recostándome de su pecho, hay estuvimos un rato hasta que abrió la caja con una torta pequeñita que había comprado y en ella decía "Te amo" hay estuvimos toda la noche amándonos y recorriendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Hay termine mi peor pero mejor aniversario.

**POV Rosalie/Emmet.**

Vale mi turno. Aunque para ustedes parezca raro mi cita no me pareció mal, que más podía pedir si me la había planeado mi esposito? No creo que Emmet madure, aunque tampoco pierdo las esperanzas. Nos despertamos cuando los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, y cuando sentí un fuerte movimiento en la cama, era mi oso que se movía dando pequeños saltitos de rodillas a mi lado. ¡Osita, osita feliz aniversario! Me decía mi gran oso al ver que me despertaba se acostó a mi lado y mientras me daba besos por el cuello y en mi boca, con sus manos acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, yo le di uno de mis regalos, ya ustedes sabrán cual fue, después de terminar un poco agotados nos quedamos viendo una película que daban en la Tv, Bajamos a la cocina y desayunamos en realidad almorzamos. El empezó a decir que ya tenía toda la cita planeada lo que me emocionaba intente que me contara lo que íbamos a hacer pero no quiso decir nada lo único que conseguí que me dijese es que íbamos a ir al cine.

Acepte si pedir más detalles, mi osito había planeado todo y se le veía muy emocionado llego la hora de empezarme a arreglar, use un vestido negro a las rodillas ya que para ir al cine no iba a ir muy arreglada pero a la vez se veía bien para un restaurante, era negro con tirantes gruesos a los hombros, al pecho era corte V y se ajustaba muy bien a mi cintura lo demás me quedaba suelto me gustaba como se veía hacia resaltar solo esas curvas que tanto me gustan y a Emmet también, me deje el cabello suelto y me puse mis tacones. Cuando llegue a donde Emmet el estaba botando la baba por mi así que lo bese y lo jale al coche quería saber que me esperaba hoy, el me ayudo a subirme a su jeep. Llegamos a nuestro primer destino el cine, al entrar vi que el ya llevaba las entradas en manos así que no se cual era la peli que nos esperaba, compramos las chuche y nos dirigimos a la sala, nos sentamos y cuando empezó la película me quede atónita vi que Emmet casi brincaba de la emoción pero yo aun no me lo podía creer iba a ver "Star Wars". Estuve a punto de pararme y salir corriendo de la sala pero me quede tranquila y vi la película sabía que Emmet me las pagaría. Al terminar la película me dijo que íbamos a comer pero antes entro en Mcauto (es la parte de McDonald´s por donde hacen los pedidos desde el coche) mientras pedía una Happy meal (cajita feliz) ya que traía un muñequito de la misma película que habíamos visto, por un momento pensé que comeríamos hay cuando se voltio lo mire con unos ojos que intentaban tirar dagas para matarlo, ¿Como podía ser tan infantil?.

Tranquila nena ya nos vamos, no comerás aquí. Esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito era muy elegante ya había hecho una reservación así que nos dirigieron de inmediato a nuestra mesa, la comida era deliciosa y el se comporto a la altura del lugar en donde estábamos después de comer nos dirigimos a una exhibición de autos de lujos esa parte nos gustaba tanto a los dos, y para culminar terminamos durmiendo en un hotel era muy bonito y bueno hay termino mi velada. O como ustedes han dicho mi peor pero mejor aniversario

**POV Reneesme **

Vi que no era la única que había pasado un mal día en alguno de sus aniversarios, mientras todos reíamos por sus malos momentos del día que a la final se solucionaron, lo que más gracia me hacia eran las ocurrencias de Emmet. Me ausente un momento con la escusa que quería ir al baño pero agarre mi teléfono conmigo nadie se dio cuenta, entre al baño y sin pensármelo dos veces marque el numero de Jake quería saber que era tan importante para que no estuviera hoy conmigo. Sonó varias veces cuanto sentí que contestabas ¿Hola? Era una voz muy conocida aunque no era la de jake era una mujer. Leah? Pregunte un poco nerviosa Si…. Reneesme? Como podía estar ella contestando el teléfono de Jacob? Que hacia él con ella? Esas eran las cosas tan importante que tenía que hacer? No podía aguantar más. Nessie espera…no la deje terminar y tranque la llamada, siempre supe que a Leah le gustaba Jake pero pensé que había aceptado que no podría haber nada entre ellos cuando nosotros nos casamos, tampoco le podía prohibir a Jake que la viera porque su mejor amigo era Seth el hermano de Leah. Pero no aguante y me derrumbe en el baño a llorar cuando sentí las manos de mi madre que me abrazaban me apoye en ella y me levante del suelo me dirigí a la cama aun entre sollozo, me acurruque entre ellas y me estaba quedando un poco dormida cuando el teléfono de mi madre sonó mi madre rápidamente lo agarro y tranco la llamada supuse que era Jacob así que no dije nada tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. Al rato de estar ahí mi tía pidió comida china ya que a todas nos sonaba el estomago, mientras comíamos mis tías intentaban hacerme reír contándome cosas que habían hecho mis tíos durante la cemana, decidí que no podía estar así por Jake, no, este día si él no lo quería compartir conmigo si no con esa…. Pues yo lo disfrutaría con mi familia, le dije a mis tías y a mamá que nos arreglaríamos para salir no quería estar más en casa. Mientras nos arreglábamos veía a tía Rose cada vez más preocupada hasta que vi que se sentó en mi cama y puso su cartera sobre su piernas pensando en algo. Tia que pasa? Nada tengo una cosa en la cartera y quiero compartirla con ustedes aunque no sé si es buena o mala. Todas nos tensamos antes sus palabras y no sabíamos que hacer, mientras ella sacaba un sobre de su cartera y explicaba – Vale, llevo casi un mes de retraso… y me decidí a ir esta semana al médico… a hacer una pruebas de….. Suspiro y dijo embarazo. A todas nos gustaba mucho esa noticia aunque a la vez nos asustaba, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto en la familia, y a la final terminábamos todas triste. Extendió el sobre a que alguna de nosotras desveláramos la gran sorpresa al ver que ninguna se movía decidí hacerlo yo. Agarre el sobre y con cuidado lo abrí, tenía una cara triste mientras lo abría no quería dar yo la mala noticia, mi cara no cambio al leer esa noticia al ver mi reacción todas soltaron un suspiro de frustración mientras tía Rose decía: "no pasaba nada, ya lo seguiría intentando". Yo aun no reaccionaba salí de mi asombro cuando sentí los brazos de mi madre que me abrazaba y al levantar la mirada vi como Alice abrazaba a Rose, dirigí la mirada otras vez a mi madre. Voy a tener un primo o prima? las palabras se escaparon de mi boca en un murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto para que mis tías escucharan, sentí que el papel se escapaba de mis manos mientras que Alice chillaba que iba a ser tía de nuevo. Vi como tenía el papel en sus manos mientras tía rose seguía llorando, pero esta vez era de emoción se notaba la felicidad en sus ojos. Esto hay que celebrarlo, salgamos a disfrutar de esta gran noticia tía. Le decía a Rose mientras me dirigía a ella para abrazarla.

Ya cuando estábamos casi lista para marcharnos sentí la puerta de mi casa que se cerraba y vi que ese hombre que tanto amaba se asomaba por la puerta, gracias a la noticia de tía Rose ya no estaba tan enfadada hasta se me había olvidado la existencia de él hoy. Vi que mis tías y mi madre salían de la habitación mientras él había entrado, Espérenme. Le gritaba para que no se fueran hay sin mí. Vi en el rostro de Jake con confusión mientras se acercaba a donde estaba yo con paso tembloroso. Te piensas ir? Tenemos que hablar…. Hoy es nuestro aniversario… te acuerdas? Al escuchar esas palabras sentí que toda la rabia que pensaba que se había ido regresaba de nuevo a mi cuerpo, ese hombre que tenia al frente no sabía todo lo que me había pasado hoy, y todavía creía que se me había olvidado nuestro aniversario? Me voy porque quiero celebrar hoy con mi familia. A demás yo no fui la que te dejo sola esta mañana en la cama sin ni siquiera felicitarte. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta sentí como su mano agarraba mi brazo asiéndome voltear y mirarlo de nuevo, Nessie no te vayas…. Hoy no, te explicare todo, pero por favor no te vayas. Me rogaba vi en sus ojos dolor por mis palabras, pero el también me había lastimado hoy. Me solté de su brazo y me dirigí a sala en donde no estaban ninguna, así que salí y me dirigí a la calle en donde me estaban esperando y en cuanto me vieron tía Rose me abrazo y me dijo Quédate… escúchalo. Tía Alice me abrazo después y me dijo él tendrá una buena razón para ti, y más le vale que sea así, mi madre me abrazo con más fuerza que mis tías y deposito un beso en mi mejilla mientras se acercaba a mi oído y me decía él te quiere cariño…. Se le nota en sus ojos, escúchalo…. Si no te gusta su teoría de por qué no apareció en todo el día llámame y vendré inmediatamente a por ti ok. Me miro a los ojos yo asentí y deposite un inmenso beso en su mejilla.

Ellas se montaron en el coche mientras tía Alice gritaba día de chicaass yo me reía mientras la despedía con mi mano voltee suspire con gran fuerza y me dirigí a mi casa. Entre de nuevo a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido y entre de nuevo en la habitación estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la vista en el piso, alzo la vista y me vio en sus ojos se veía una chispa de esperanza pero no se la pondría tan fácil.

**POV Jacob**

Había estado todo el día fuera de casa no quise despertar a mi bella esposa porque quería que todo fuera tan especial para nosotros este día, mas de lo que lo habían sido los dos aniversarios anteriores no quería que nada ni nadie nos estropeara la velada fui casa de Leah a que me diera consejos y a llevarme a Seth para que me ayudara con todo el era mi mejor amigo y sabia cuanto quería a Nessie. Así fue pero mientras estaba en la casa esperando a Seth saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Bells para que la acompañara y ella no se sintiera sola no se qué paso pero me respondió Rose desde el móvil de bells y no fue de mi agrado le respondí el mensaje a Bella y puse el teléfono sobre la mesa mientras esperaba por si me respondía, Seth bajo las escaleras corriendo me agarro de la mano y me saco de la casa corriendo alegando que teníamos muchos cosas que hacer, corrimos hasta la motos y fuimos a comprar las cosas que nos arrían falta, nos dirigimos a la playa donde se supone que tenía que tener todo arreglado mientras llegábamos Seth me ayudo a poner todo como le había dicho seguía todavía preocupado por nessie. Seth me intento llamar insistiendo en que la llamase cuando busque mi teléfono para marcarle me di cuenta que no lo tenía y recordé que con el apuro lo había dejado en la casa de Seth ya lo pasaría buscando mañana total lo que me quedaba de tarde no quería que nadie me molestase solo quería estar con mi querida esposa y hacerla feliz. Me despedi de Seth mientras iba a buscar a mi querida nessie, Seth se quedaría a estar pendiente de todo hasta que yo llegase después se marcharía y nos dejaría a solas. Iba pensando en que reacción tendría Renessme mientras iba de camino a casa.

Cuando llegue cerre la puerta y entre a la habiatción a buscarla sabia que el coche de Rosalie estaba afuera así que tendrían que estar todas juntas en la habitación, me asome con cuidado y vi que todas estaban muy bien arregladas y se iban a marchar, no lo podía creer nessie se iría… y sin mí? Te piensas ir? Tenemos que hablar…. Hoy es nuestro aniversario… te acuerdas? Fue todo lo que pude decir aun estaba tan sorprendido estábamos solo en la habitación esperando su respuesta y vi en sus ojos odio? Rabia estaba seguro que eso si sentía Me voy porque quiero celebrar hoy con mi familia. A demás yo no fui la que te dejo sola esta mañana en la cama sin ni siquiera felicitarte. Se voltio y vi que se marchaba no la podía dejar la agrre por el brazo asiendo que se voltiara y me viera a los ojos, Nessie no te vayas…. Hoy no, te explicare todo, pero por favor no te vayas. Ella se zafo de mi agarre y se dirigió a la puerta la sentí cerrarse y me deje caer sentado al borde de la cama todo derrotado, no podía creer que todo lo que había planeado se fuera al garete hoy. Porque hoy? Tenia mi vista clavada en el piso y de repente vi una pequeñita sombra de unos pies al frente de mí, alce la vista y la vi, hay estaba ella aunque aun se notaba esa rabia en sus ojos cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo: Estoy aquí Jacob Black esperando una explicación tuya y mas te vale que sea razonable. Sabía que el que utilizara mi nombre completo no era buena señal solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente molesta, empecé a hablar con ella mientras me disculpaba contándole lo que había hecho durante el día sin muchos detalles aun quería darle una sorpresa aun que todo dependiese de esta conversación, Porque Leah atendió tu teléfono Jacob? Me pregunto mientras interrumpía mi conversación. – Leah atendió mi teléfono? Tu me llamaste? Estaba muy sorprendió- Jacob sabes que nunca he desconfiado de ti tampoco lo quiero hacer ahora… suspiro pero sabes cuánto me molesta que estés cerca de ella y peor que me lo ocultes y me molesta que evadas mis preguntas. - Nessie no estoy evadiendo tus preguntas solo estoy sorprendido el teléfono se me quedo en casa de Leah cuando fui a buscar a Seth esta mañana le escribi a tu madre para que te viniese a hacer compañía no quería que estuvieses sola hoy pero creo que mi mensaje llego un poco tarde – le dije mientras alzaba su mano y besaba su dedo entablillado. Que te paso? Es una larga conversación y de eso hablaremos después. – Me dijo. Agarre la cara de mi esposa entre mis manos y le levante para que me mirase a los ojos.

Reneesme cariño no tienes que sentir celos de Leah sabes que yo solo te amo a ti no se cuanto tardare en demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, pero estoy seguro que nunca mirare a una mujer como te miro a ti, no tengo ojos para mas nadie que no seas tú. Me robaste mis ojos, mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida el día que te conocí. Me perdí al ver esos preciosos ojos chocolates que tienes, perdí cada milésima de la cordura que creí haber tenido durante tantos años y te lo confirme el día que decidí casarme contigo y confirmo que era y es lo que quiero cada mañana que amanezco a tu lado, me vuelvo loco cuando te ríes, cuando te enfadas o cuando lloras. Pero lo que realmente no soporto es saber qué lloras por mi culpa discúlpame cariño no te quise lastimar hoy de verdad solo te quería sorprende y lo estuve planeando todo el día.

**POV Reneesme.**

Lo estaba mirando a los ojos y sabía que estaba hablando desde el corazón sabia que cada palabra de la que me decía la decía de verdad esa verdad era lo único que podía ver en sus preciosos ojos y no me podía permitir estar enfadada con mi esposo, o por lo menos hoy no corte la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y los bese un beso tan apasionado que intentara decir todo lo que yo sentía por el me separe y lo mire a los ojos, hubo un silencio muy tranquilo entre nosotros hasta que lo agarre por la mano y lo jale fuera de la casa el se reía paro cuando ya estábamos fuera lo mire y le regale la mas preciosas de mis sonrisas, Que pasa cariño a donde vamos con tanta emoción? Me dijo – A que me enseñes mi sorpresa no aguanto más he estado todo el día aquí en casa y ahora tu me has animado. A donde vamos? Le pregunte mientras me suba al coche en se sentó en el puesto del conductor y me dijo que era una sorpresa, arranco y no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos lo vi pararse a un lado de la vía no entendía nada se bajo abrió mi puerta y me vendo los ojos, no ahora no jake le dije. Cariño si has esperado todo el día puedes esperar un poco más lo sentí reírse cuando se subía de nuevo al coche y arrancaba de nuevo. Sentí que estacionaba no aguantaba los nervios no me gustaban las sorpresas era algo que había heredado de mi madre, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir me guio unos pasos más adelante y volvimos a parar me quito la venda de los ojos me quede en estado de shock cuando vi lo que estaba frente a mis ojos estábamos en una esquina de la playa muy reservada había un camino de globos blancos y flores brancas por el suelo empecé a caminar por el hasta que vi que al final había una mesa para dos, sobre ella había dos platos tapados, jake me llevo hasta ella me saco la silla para que yo me sentase y en estos momentos me acorde cuanto le había insistido mi padre a mi esposo que nunca se le olvidara que un hombre siempre debía ser caballero con las mujeres una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro ante aquel recuerdo me dio un casto beso en mis labios y se sentó comimos muy tranquilo en un silencio que no lo interrumpía nada solo el sonido de las olas, nosotros solo expresábamos nuestros sentimientos en pequeñas miradas, terminamos de comer y me ayudo a levantarme mientras nos dirigíamos a otro lado de la playa mas solo vi que la arena había extendida una manta y sobre ella pétalos de rosas me voltee y lo bese con todo el amor y la pasión que podía expresar nunca me perdonaría el haber desconfiado de él.

Nos acostamos sobre la manta y con nuestras manos recorrimos cada trozo de nuestros cuerpos expresando ese amor que sentíamos nos quedamos dormidos después de haber hecho el amor, me desperté y lo vi dormido a mi lado y sabia que esta noche no podía ser mejor y como habrían dicho las mujeres de mi familia este había sido. **Mi peor pero mejor aniversario.**


End file.
